


The Lava Game

by Batesk7551



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kidfic, M/M, Spock doesnt know what to make of Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/pseuds/Batesk7551
Summary: The child bursts into a peal of giggles, laughing brightly, its cheeks chubby and red.Spock reminds himself that he is not familiar with the emotion of jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine and I make no profit off of them. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

Spock is certain that today will go badly.

It’s an illogical certainty backed not by evidence, but rather by a clenching in the muscles of his abdomen, a yawning pit of what he knows is anxiety. If his father weren’t so adept at controlling is emotions, Sarek would feel ashamed of his son, Spock was sure.

However, the starship that had come to transport the Vulcan ambassador and his family, as well as several other ambassadors and dignitaries from other planets, already arrived. Dwelling on his feelings could only help to perpetuate them into physical expressions and actions. All he could do now was hope to ignore it as best he could while maintaining an image befitting the Vulcan son of an ambassador.

His mother stood him over in the transport area, an act that was unnecessary, as he could position himself. Nevertheless, he let her do - partially because allowances were always to be made in regards to Amanda’s human nature, and partially because it secretly eased him to feel the warmth of her hands bleeding through his clothes, guiding him safely.

His father said nothing about Spock’s tolerance of Mother’s fussing; he, too, tolerated it for her sake.

When Mother was also in position, father flipped open a communicator and announced to the ship that they were prepared to be transported. A tinny voice replied with an affirmation and within seconds Spock found himself materialising in the transporter room of the starship.

There stood waiting several of the crew, as well as the ship’s captain, prepared to greet Sarek and escort him to their quarters for the next few weeks.

Spock listened attentively to the captain of the ship speak, a relatively young man for a starship captain by human standards, Christopher Pike, only 30 years old. He informed them that they would be escorted by Ensign Kirk, whose quarters were nearby to theirs.

Ensign Kirk stepped forward them, a young man with a bright grin wearing command gold. He held up a passable ta’al. “Good afternoon, ambassador. If you would just follow me.”

Sarek declined. “I would prefer to go first to contact my colleagues on Earth in preparation for the summit upon our arrival. However, Amanda and Spock shall go with you.”

Kirk looked to Mother in confirmation She nodded, smiling kindly at him, and they went, walking through the grey halls of the ship.

They passed by several other officers, some on duty and some off, each of them smiling their greetings to Spock and his mother. Mother smiled freely back, but Spock limited the inappropriate urge to do the same. It was improper.

Ensign Kirk eventually came to a stop outside a simple door in a long hallway of residence quarters. “Home sweet home!” He said. “Voice-recognition has already been taken care of, you can go on in.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kirk.” Mother said. 

“You’re welcome, Ms. -”

“Daddy!”

Spock very carefully maintains a calm, relaxed expression, doing his utmost not to wince at the high-pitched squeal. 

Kirk turns around, expression already brightening. Behind him is a small human child, no doubt his son. “Jimmy!”

Amanda grins besides Spock, who can only watch with wide eyes as the child toddles up to his father, reaching his hands up. At first, Spock cannot understand what it is the child wants, but then Kirk sweeps the young child into his arms, throwing him up just slightly into the air.

The child bursts into a peal of giggles, laughing brightly. It’s cheeks are chubby and red, bunched in joy.

Spock reminds himself that he is not familiar with the emotion of jealousy.

Kirk turns to them, still holding his son to his chest.

“Ms. Amanda, Spock, this is my little boy, James Kirk.”

“No!” James stops smiling, looking seriously at his father. “I’m not little anymore! I’m four!”

Kirk nods back, just as serious. “Of course, you’re absolutely correct. I’m sorry, Jimmy.”

“That’s okay.” For the first time, James seems to notice Amanda and Spock. His gaze immediately fixes on Spock’s face - his ears and coloring, most likely - and the toddler’s mouth drops open. Spock prepares himself for some kind of insult - but instead the child’s reaction is inexplicable. “Your ears are so cool! Are you a Vulcan?!”

Spock blinks. “My ears are at an optimal temperature, and yes, I am a Vulcan.”

“That’s awesome!”

Further confused, Spock states, “I fail to see how my being a Vulcan is in anyway awe-inspiring.”

“You talk funny.” James announces.

“Jimmy!” Kirk says, but James ignores his father.

“How old are you, anyway? You talk like the adults do in their fancy meetings.”

“I am 6.092 Standard years old.” Spock answers.

James kicks his feet a little, shifting restlessly. “Daddy, put me down now.”

“What for, you little rascal, so you can get in trouble again today?” Kirk asks his son with amusement.

“No, I’m gonna go play with Spock!”

Bewildered, Spock looks to Mother, who is poorly attempting to hide a smile by pressing together her lips. “Well, I’m sure Spock would love to play with you, Jimmy,” she says.

Spock wishes he had been informed of feeling any such desire himself.

With what is clearly Amanda’s blessing, James is set down next to Spock. He only looks at Spock curiously, leaving Spock time to listen in as Amanda and George make plans to go to the dining hall, where purportedly, Jim’s mother awaits George’s presence. 

Amanda goes through the process of attempting to decline an infringement on George’s time with his wife, followed by a worry of leaving the two children alone without supervision. Kirk sufficiently assuages her worries, first by explaining that Winona Kirk would be pleased to meet her, and then assuring her that everyone on the ship knew little Jimmy and would watch over the boys. Furthermore, Spock was made to understand that James knew the ship well and would have no problem ensuring that he and Spock were never lost.

Spock could see that Mother indeed wished to go; perhaps she desire communication with her own species for a welcome change. “I shall be all right, Mother,” he assures her. “Do not be burdened by my presence.”

She takes his face in both hands, thumbs sweeping back and forth over his cheeks. “Your presence is never a burden, my darling. Stay safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon ad their parents are out of sight, James hops in place once and says, “Come on, come on, let’s go play,” and starts moving off towards some unknown destination.

Spock follows more sedately, keeping a close watch on this small, illogical creature before him. Apparently, he doesn’t move fast enough for James’ liking, because the little boy turns round and grabs at Spock’s hand before taking off.

He doesn’t get very far. Spock feels heat travel up his neck, and yanks his hand away from James - or at least, he attempts to. James refuses to let go, seemingly unaware of his older companion’s discomfort.

“C’mon, Spock, we gotta go.”

Obviously hand-holding has quite a different meaning in human society than in Vulcan society, if James’ current behavior is any indication. Spock allows himself to relax - if James’ violation of his space wasn’t intentional, it could be forgiven. Nevertheless, he requests, “Please release my hand at once.”

“No!” James says, face wrinkled with a worried frown. “We can’t! If we let go the lava will get to us faster!”

Spock surveys their surroundings, looking - illogically, he admits - for this lava which seems to worry James so much. “James, the hallway is empty of any such molten rock. Please desist in holding my hand.”

He only gets a tiny wrinkled nose for his troubles. “Nobody calls me James except Mommy, but only when I’m in trouble. You can call me Jim.”

Sighing is unbecoming of a Vulcan, so Spock refrains, just barely. “Alright, Jim - please let go.”

“Look, I already told you, if we let go now, the lava will get to us. Can’t you feel it burning up your feet? We have to get off the floor!” With that, Jim’s patience with Spock has expired. He starts marching forward, pulling Spock along. Spock hopes fervently that this charade of Jim’s is merely a side-effect of human illogic rather than the delusional rantings they sounded like.

They reach a common area. There are several crew members lounging in chairs or on couches, drinking or eating snacks and laughing with each other. The area satisfies Jim greatly, because he smiles a gap-toothed grin and declares the area, “Perfect!”

Spock is tugged along to a couch and forced to stand up on it. 

“Look, see?” Jim says, dropping his hand. “Now we’re safe.”

Spock blinks. “Clearly.”

“Oh no! Look!” Now Jim points to the other side of the room, where two crew members sit and talk to each other over steaming cups. “Lt. Marcus has Lady Garrick trapped at his evil table! We have to save her!”

Spock discerns no such danger. “Your Lady Garrick appears to be fine.”

“No, we have to save her! Come on, Spock, let’s go.”

To Spock’s alarm, Jim jumps on the nearest object - a small wooden table - and begins to make his way towards the two crewmembers.

Spock calmly steps off the couch, coaching himself in keeping ahold of his alarm and follows Jim. He’s catches up to the human child just as he’s almost reached the crewmembers, who have now caught on to his games.

Before Jim can jump onto the table on which they eat, Spock reaches up and grabs one of Jim’s small hands. He’s only just tall enough to wrap an arm around Jim and swing him down from the table safely.

Jim kicks out with his legs. “No, no, Spock, what’re you doin’? You’re messing up the game! You can’t stand in the lava like that, lemme go!”

One well-aimed kick to the shin has Spock dropping Jim to the ground. He lands on his feet and crosses his arms together. “Stupid Vulcan, look what you did. Now I’m dead, too!”

“You are perfectly fine, Jim.”

“Humph!” Jim stomps off towards Lady Garrick - a beautiful young woman with red hair and clear blue eyes. She laughs at Jim’s behavior but reaches out a hand to hug him to her body.

“Aw, poor Jimmy. I guess you’re not going to save me today, huh?”

“Sorry, Lady Garrick.”

“It’s okay, Jimmy, you can save me next time. Isn’t that right, Lt.?”

Lt. Marcus leans in and pecks Lady Garrick on the cheek. “Tomorrow, same time as always.”

“Ew, gross!” Jim exclaims as Spock walks forward. It seems he inadvertently interrupted some well-established game of Jim’s. 

The toddler turns his face away, frowning gravely as he notices Spock approaching. “G’away.”

Lady Garrick picks Jim up and holds him in her lap, rubbing a hand on his back. “Aw, Jimmy, I’m sure your friend didn’t mean to make you mad! He was just worried about you climbing all over the furniture.”

“I don’t care!”

“Maybe if Spock apologized?” Lt. Marcus suggested.

“To do so would be illogical. I have done nothing to warrant an apology.” Spock says.

Jim crosses his arms and refuses to look at Spock, chubby hands clenched in fists. “Stupid Vulcan.”

“Jim, don’t be rude.” Lt. Marcus says firmly. “You know better than that.”

Jim doesn’t reply.

“Alright, how about this. Me and Spock will go for a short walk, and when we get back, everyone will be calm and you can be friends again. Okay?”

Jim is content to sit silently, glaring at nothing. Lady Garrick answers for him. “That sounds like a plan. We’ll see you boys in a little while.”

Lt. Marcus stands to leave, beckoning Spock to follow after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much. I think it's just because I feel like I can't keep a consistent writing style. Oh well.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments. Feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
